Uninvited
by karma1
Summary: WARNING Yaoi implications It's AC 197, and the world is celebrating a year of peace. Wufei is contemplating the same things he has been for two years and Duo helps him realize his feelings, etc. Not happy, not terribly sad, either. Well, depends..


Disclaimer: Gundam Wing is copyrighted by lots o' companies, and I have no rights or license to use the characters or original story. Uninvited is also copyrighted by companies that I have no dealings with...other than purchasing stuff from. ^_^ However, the rest of the story is mine (what a lot of sense it would make with all that taken out, right?) and I ask that you do not archive it without my permission. Thanks. Onward.   
  


WARNING: The following story contains yaoi (slash) implications -that's boy/boy ...oh, and for the yaoi fans: this fic also contains male/female ..eww... ^_^ (j/k)   
  
Implied "couples": 2+1, R+1, 3+4(4+3), 5+13   
  
Uninvited   
  
by-Karma-chan   
  
December 24, AC 197   
  
One Year. Things had been peaceful for one year. That is what most people had on their minds as they drank, talked, laughed, reminisced, and complimented Relena on the wonderful party.   
  
Wufei wasn't most people. Two years. He'd been tormenting himself for two years. He'd felt lost for two years. He'd tried everything, but just couldn't come to terms with his own feelings. For two years.   
  
So, he stood in a dark corner, and watched the festivities with flat eyes. He was nursing a glass of something he thought he would never touch, but tonight had felt like he needed - badly. His eyes flickered from one group to the next. How could they be so happy? Was it that easy? Like flipping a switch? It was if the horrible war had never happened. As if no one had died. As if none of them had killed.   
  
He sighed as his eyes landed on Quatre and Trowa. Those two had become nearly inseparable over the last year. Catherine was standing slightly behind them, speaking with Dorothy Catalonia, of all people. Trowa's 'sister' said something that made Dorothy raise an eyebrow, and Wufei had to turn away.   
  
He found himself looking at Relena, who was smiling for all she was worth at some former OZ members. At that moment, new arrivals were being announced, and Relena's eyes lept to the entryway with something akin to hope. Wufei allowed his own gaze to follow, and watched as Sally Po and Lady Une entered. He looked back to Relena, and found the girl chatting merrily away with her circle, though something seemed to be off. Her smile was the same, but her eyes held something that seemed vaguely familiar.   
  
He felt a sympathic tug in his heart, and was forced to avert his eyes once again. This time they landed on a wildly gesturing Duo Maxwell. The ex-pilot was standing amongst a group of men, and seemed to be discussing past battles. After a few seconds of watching, Wufei was positive that past battles was the topic of discussion. Duo's gestures were easily read, and so was his mouth. Wufei smirked. The boy still couldn't shut up.   
  
As if sensing someone watching him, Duo jerked his head up and looked around. His eyes met Wufei's, and something passed between them. Duo broke the connection, and Wufei watched the hyper teenager say a few more lines to the gathering before walking away. Straight towards his dark corner.   
  
Wufei found himself shrinking back, hoping against hope that Duo was not headed his way, but knowing that he was.   
  
"Heya, Wu-man!" Duo was as enthusiastic as ever.   
  
"Maxwell. Do not call me that."   
  
"Hmph. Well, at least _that_ hasn't changed." The braided boy looked Wufei over, his meaning clear. Something had changed. The Chinese man looked away, uncomfortable with Duo's knowing gaze. So, the subject was changed - for now, at least. "Nice party, man, isn't it?"   
  
Wufei turned his head around to regard the American once again. "_You_ seem to be enjoying it."   
  
"Good."   
  
"Eh?" Wufei's eyebrows wrinkled in confusion.   
  
"I mean, good. Wouldn't want Queeny to think her party sucked." Duo's eyes lazily moved to where Relena was still chatting with the group of ex-soldiers.   
  
Wufei followed his gaze, then turned back to regard the boy beside him. He was startled to see that Duo's eyes held that same familiar...something that Relena's did. He blinked and found himself regarding a man...not a boy. And, his defenses broke. Just a little. He wanted to say something. Share something. Maxwell had shared something with him without really speaking, but he needed to let it out.   
  
"How...I just don't understand."   
  
"What?" Duo turned back to face his comrade.   
  
Wufei stared deep into violet eyes, eyes that seemed to hold so much understanding, if only he could reach it. He turned back to face the crowds, and gestured slightly. "Them. They are so happy."   
  
Duo sighed. "I suppose they are. At least, some of them." His gaze lingered over Relena once again.   
  
"And some of them aren't?"   
  
"Some of them. And some of them could be happier." The braided man turned and found himself staring into dark eyes.   
  
"Yes, I think some of them could." Wufei turned away again. He scanned the crowd, as if looking for someone.   
  
"Everyone's here."   
  
"What?"   
  
Duo sighed. "I said, everyone's here." He grasped the Chinese man by the shoulder. Wufei automatically swung his head around, and met Duo's eyes. "And I meant it. _Everyone_ is here. Invited or not. Physically or not."   
  
Wufei felt impending doom. Duo was dangerously close to something he didn't want to speak about. Not yet. So, he sucked in his breath, closed his eyes, and turned the tables. Opening his eyes slowly, he let his question rush out with his breath. "You loved him, didn't you?"   
  
Duo pulled back sharply. He turned towards the crowds, eyes scanning fiercely. Wufei watched in dismay as the American stalked out into the crowd. Before he could decide to follow him, however, the braided man was back at his side, slamming down a drink.   
  
Duo wiped his mouth after he finished the drink, then leaned back against the wall, closing his eyes. After a few moments, he opened his eyes and stared blankly ahead. "Yes."   
  
WuFei let the air escape his lungs, then blinked as he realized he'd been holding his breath. His mind was working in overdrive, but before it had finished calculating the best course of action, the next question slipped out. "Do you still?"   
  
Duo turned and regarded the Chinese man. "Since when were you the prying sort, Wu-man?"   
  
"I..." Wufei trailed, then blushed. He was too stunned by his own audacity to even complain about Duo's abuse of his name.   
  
They stood in silence for a few minutes, then Duo spoke. His voice was a mere whisper, but Wufei heard him clearly. "I've asked myself that so many times. The answer isn't easy. I know what I felt then. But, I've changed. And even though there aren't many who could imagine the perfect soldier changing, I know he could. And I'm sure he has. But, I loved him for what I saw in him. What he was, and the potential beneath. I could easily love him still, I know. Then again, we both may have changed in ways that wouldn't work." The American sighed, then turned his gaze back towards the crowd. "He's not here, though. Not phsyically..."   
  
"No...not physically." Wufei glanced back towards Relena, then turned his gaze to his fellow ex-pilot once again. Duo seemed to be in a trance, but only for a moment. The braided teen shook his head, and turned back to face his friend.   
  
"You loved him, didn't you?" Wufei felt himself on the receiving end of the seemingly simple question. He felt his face burn, and turned his head to hide his reaction from Duo.   
  
"I...he...it's..." Wufei took a deep breath and tried again. Maxwell had answered him, and now it was his turn. "He was the enemy. I killed him. And now ..."   
  
"You aren't answering the question, Wufei." This caused the Chinese man to blush further. He looked up, scanning the crowd with unseen eyes. As he looked quickly around, he saw a familiar frame from the corner of his eye. He looked back. Gone.   
  
"He haunts me, still."   
  
***(flash scenes)***   
  
Wufei breathed heavily as he regarded the point of the sword before him. He let his eyes wander up the sword to the hand that held it, then up the arm, and finally found himself looking into the eyes of his enemy. Those eyes. So intense. Studying the small teen. He wanted to shut his own eyes in a vain attempt to hide himself. He felt as though his very soul was on display.   
  
_Like anyone would be   
I am flattered by your fascination with me_   
  
**   
  
Wufei cursed as his hand scraped against the stone wall. Did these places keep getting harder to sneak into, or was his mind playing tricks on him? Finally pulling himself up to the balcony, he let out the breath he'd been holding. He saw a shadowy form through the curtained glass doors before him. His target.  
  
_ Like any hotblooded woman   
I have simply wanted an object to crave _  
  
**  
  
Wufei smiled at the antics of his fellow pilots. They had met to discuss an upcoming mission, but Duo had quickly seized the opportunity to have a bit of fun. It was a beautiful day, and they were allowed some play time, surely. He nearly laughed aloud as Duo tried to drag Heero over to the fountain where Trowa and Quatre were sitting. He and the perfect soldier were the only dry ones among the group. Wufei sighed. He suddenly felt so alone.  
  
_ But you, you're not allowed   
You're uninvited   
An unfortunate slight _  
  
**  
  
Wufei's eyes narrowed as he read the recent communication. So, the former leader had found his time. He had waited out his exile and pounced upon the unsuspecting. Nothing less could be expected.  
  
_ Must be strangely exciting   
To watch the stoic squirm _  
  
**  
  
Wufei shivered as he listened to the report. An encounter between two ex-comrades.   
  
_ Must be somewhat heartening   
To watch shepherd meet shepherd _  
  
That woman had saved him.   
  
_ But you, you're not allowed   
You're uninvited   
An unfortunate slight _  
  
**   
  
"...one of the few who could understand me."   
  
_ Like any uncharted territory   
I must seem greatly intriguing   
  
_ "...my eternal friend..."   
  
_ You speak of my love like   
You have experienced love like mine before _  
  
Wufei watched in shock. It was as if he was outside his own body. Outside his own Gundam. Outside of everything. Somewhere without time. And movements were like syrup. His staff. His.   
  
_ But this is not allowed   
You're uninvited   
An unfortunate slight   
_  
And a great explosion.   
  
**(end flashes)**  
  
Wufei felt something wet against his cheek, then blinked in dismay as he realized he was crying.  
  
"Wu-man, you okay?" Duo's voice cut through the remainder of the haze surrounding the Chinese teen. Wufei turned to look at Duo and found himself staring into the American's eyes. Those eyes. So intense. And it came back to him in a rush. Images becoming faster and faster. A happy couple, a raised eyebrow, a generous smile, a hopeful glance, a wild gesture, and the fire of passion. All with a void. Until all became one.  
  
Wufei slowly looked around the room. There were so many parts, and yet it was all one. And with the whole came parts of the uninvited. He finally knew the answer.  
  
"Yes."  
  
_ I don't think you unworthy   
I need a moment to deliberate _  
  
~End~   
  
Notes: My first 100% serious finished fic. The rest are just cracked out ramblings. :) Reviews most welcome. Let's see..as with all my fics, it's my universe, so please leave technicalities be. Gee, Wufei's "moment" lasted for a couple o' years. Sucks, ne? Which leads to: what question did he answer? I hope it was obvious.   
  
~Karma-chan 


End file.
